Forever with you
by eMeLyNoOoPeE
Summary: He's waited five centuries to be with her and now that he finally has will he be able to let go of her when another holds her heart
1. part one

**This is a two part one-shot. It's something to get my mind off of "HIM" I am almost done with the next chapter it's just I am stuck on how to tell Sesshoumaru. I don't even know if I am going to let him in on the secret just yet.**

**But yeah well here ya go another one-shot.**

_Part one: Forever_

The last day I saw her was the day she confessed her undying love to me.

And in return I broke her heart.

Sure during my travels with the group I grew fond of her, but I saw her nothing more than a war just like Rin.

But I knew deep inside that that fondness grew into something more. But I couldn't love I wasn't meant to love, I was Tai-Youkai of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru, I couldn't love, I was incapable of love. No matter how much I argued with myself I lost and I fell in love, and I was scared.

So the best thing I could do was break the bond we had, I told her she was a foolish girl to think that I would return the love.

She stood there, stiff as a rock as I insulted her with words that even the Hanyou wouldn't say to her. She inhaled before looking into my eyes and saying the one thing I will never forget in my entire life "Forever."

I stood there shocked I couldn't believe that I had actually done that, I knew I was in love with her but I did nothing about it. I was honestly scared, and this Sesshoumaru was never scared. So I did the next best thing I could think of, get rid of the thing that scared me. But now I realize that the thing that scared me was the thing that held my heart.

Since that day, she's been gone never returning, but I knew I would see her again, hopefully I didn't die during my wait. I had lived at least 2 centuries before she arrived and I was barely at the human age of 18, by the time I reach her time I would be at least 20 or 21.

A few days after her departure the Hanyou presented me with a gift he thought rightfully belonged to me.

The red ascot that adorned her clothing and a Sakura blossom charm of hers. On one of it's petals in blood red ink the Kanji for "Forever."

After receiving the gift, I vowed that I would wait, find her, and make her mind this time.


	2. part two

So now I was here in front of the Shrine that she grew up in. To the left I saw the well house. I helped the Hanyou build it about a century since her departure.

He came to me asking for my help at first I was going to refuse but when I saw him I forgot that he would not live as long as me since he had human blood in him. I agreed only to see fit that when the time came no one would notice Kagome disappearing into a well. At least with a roof and four walls around it no one would become that suspicious.

To the right, the God tree, the place where I truly noticed her.

I remember like it was yesterday, she was waiting patiently by the tree. Her hair flowing in the wind adding her own raven color, her eyes shining as bright as the sky.

When I saw her she was a magnificent, she wasn't the little girl that tried to shoot me with the arrow the night that we entered my father's grave through the Hanyou's eye. She was now the most astonishing creature in the world. When she saw me she didn't flinch or cry out in terror she simply smiled and waved. Weaving her delicate fingers through the wind, catching the colors.

I couldn't believe that I was finally here I waited for almost five centuries. My legs were stiff and didn't want to move.

"Come on stupid legs you've waited five centuries to see her, I've waited five centuries to see her and I want to see her right now."

I couldn't help but smile at that remark I told myself I wanted her, hell I did I wanted to hold her and tell her that the past five centuries have been hell. Literally Sango put me through a nice cat and mouse game; she chased me around on her Neko-Demon throwing her giant boomerang. Then her husband Miroku, I was immobile for about a week with all the odufas thrown at me. Then Inuyasha, I had to hand it to him because his wielding became stronger through time.

He held his fight against me with the tessaiga, in the end I won of course but what surprised me the most was that I was actually tired after the fight.

"You know talking to yourself isn't always a good thing." I heard a voice from behind me, turning around I noticed a small boy around the 12.

I just stared at him giving the usual cold glare I give everyone.

"Right..." he drawled out "if you're looking for a tour my uncle is going to return in about a few minutes, so if you wanna look around feel free."

He bowed, turned and walked away. I was quite surprised, I expected him to run away with my glare, most kids do, but staring at him when he walked away he held the same glare and walked away almost regal.

I looked around there was nothing else I could do but sit and wait

I waited for about five minutes before I became impatient. I went out to search for the boy I saw earlier.

Walking around the shrine grounds I saw him sitting underneath the God tree. Reading a book on legends out loud, I waited for awhile wondering what he was exactly reading.

"He once walked this earth hating human's male female, child, knowing that they were beneath him. Never caring of their kind until one female entered his life. A young girl that was brutally killed by a pack of wolf youkai.

I was instantly drawn to his voice; it was me he was talking about, what other demon walked the earth like I did with a young ward and brought her back to life with my mysterious sword.

"He brought her back with his Sword Tensaiga, a sword forged from the fang of his father, the sword that could bring back the life of hundreds while his brother held the sword that could take the life of hundreds."

Yes my brother and _his sword_. Unfortunately he passed away about 3 centuries ago, and now that same sword hangs in my loft, before his passing I was instructed to return this to her since she was the one who was the one who grabbed it from my fathers tomb.

"From then on he kept her as a ward. He never showed any emotion... and that's as far as I got mom. I'm trying to remember the stories that you told me, I'm trying my best. This is my third book I've written."

I looked around confused who was he talking too?

"The other two are about the travels that the young Miko had with her friends. The first one is about Inuyasha; the second one is about Sango and Miroku. I'm thinking about writing a short book about Shippou."

Now I was really confused he was talking as if someone was here and by the looks of it no one was around I decided to make myself known. I gave a slight cough which gave the little boy a quite scare.

He recomposed himself "Yes sir is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you knew a person that use, to live here a Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

His eyes fell to the ground. "Yes she used to live here, but she no longer does. Excuse me I think I hear my uncle coming. He'll help you with anything else you need" he stood up bowed and ran into the house.

I looked around and saw a young man looking to be in his twenties walking up the shrine steps dressed in a priests get up almost close to what Kikyou use to wear only his bottom piece was in blue.

He ran up to my bowing. "Please forgive me, I hope you didn't wait to long I was helping a neighbor. My name is Souta" When he saw me his footing faltered and fell onto the floor.

I helped him up but he was surprised, grabbing my hand in fear that I was going to bite his head off.

"Are you alright" I asked him he nodded

"Inuyasha?"

I laughed of course, it made sense he must've thought I was Inuyasha, being sired from the same father we do hold the same facial similarities.

"No, I am Sesshoumaru."

He took a gasp, his face holding the _I just saw a ghost _feature

"Your alive you really are alive."

What in the world was he talking about "Yes, I believe I am"

"You're too late" his voice was soft barely above a whisper

"What do you mean too late?" I didn't like the way he said that I was too late, what the hell was I too late for?

"Kagome, she no longer lives here"

"Where does she live?" it wasn't bad if she moved I'll find her

"She no longer lives, if you wish to see her, her grave is right here on the grounds right around the god tree."

I couldn't believe it she was gone, I didn't even get a chance to tell her that I was sorry and that I didn't mean to say those things, that I loved her and I want her back.

Souta walked away to tend to other guests that came walked onto the shrine.

I stood there in shock I was too late, I was honestly too late.

"She's this way I'll show you." I looked down to see the young boy

I followed him to where she laid. A small headstone with her name written on it, I collapsed on my knees. Wondering why she was gone.

"She died two years ago, from cancer. She was a wonderful person, father loved her so much he followed her a few months after."

I looked at him, he was Kagome's son, the same sky blue eyes.

"She was the priestess here, well she preferred to be called a Miko, though they are the same, but she liked the way Miko sounded, it reminded her of the past. She loved the past, I remember her telling me stories of the past, and she sounded as if she really was there."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me, his face was straight. Talking like a void. He reminded me of myself, a void.

"Everyone she knew attended her funeral, but I don't remember seeing you. Who are you and what do you want?"

Man did this little boy have balls, normally I would gut him for his tone.

"If you must know, I am a stupid man for letting your mother slip through my fingers a long time ago."

"Are you Sesshoumaru?" I turned around to face him. How did he know?

I nodded fighting the tears that threatened to escape.

He left not saying a word. I figured that he was leaving. I got up to leave but was stopped when a small rectangular wooden box was shoved in my face.

I grabbed it from him looking at it curiously.

"Before mother died I was instructed to give this to a man named Sesshoumaru if he ever showed up. I was starting to think that mom was psycho. Naming me after a man that was unknown to all of us."

"Sesshoumaru time for dinner" a womanly voice called from the house

"Coming Baa-chan" he turned to me "It was nice to meet you."

I looked at the box in my hands wondering if I should open it. What was in store for me.

I cracked it open peering inside I saw a glowing item, fully opening it I saw the shikon no tama, and next to it was a sakura blossom.

Underneath it was a paper my name written across, taking it out I opened it to see a single word.

"Forever"

Even until then she remembered.

I placed a hand to her grave praying and wishing to feel her warmth once more.

"Kagome" I couldn't believe I was talking to a stone "I didn't tell you before, but I was scared, I never meant to hurt you. I was selfish and now I wish I could take it all back, but I've wanted to tell you ever since you left. I wanted to tell you in person but seeing as how I can't I just wish that you can hear me from where ever you are."

I sucked in my breath hoping that she would hear me.

"I love you and I always will. You may not be here on this earth but wherever you are you carry my heart and no matter how long it takes I will wait. Forever"

I was ready to leave when suddenly the wind picked up, causing the tree to shake and drop its leaves, as the leaves dropped it swirled around me causing a small tornado. And for five centuries I heard her voice.

Even if it was my mind I heard her and the three words that assured I would see her again.

"Forever... with you"


End file.
